This invention relates to the field of compact tractors and attachments thereto, and specifically to a new structure in scoops for attachment to and operation by such tractors. It is known to provide a scoop pivotable above a horizontal axis in a frame projecting forwardly or rearwardly from a tractor and variable in height with relation to the ground surface by a hitch actuated hydraulically or otherwise and forming a part of or an attachment to the tractor. One such arrangement is taught in Patnode U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,222, and includes a pin-in-hole arrangement for maintaining the scoop in a desired pivotal relationship to the supporting frame, the pin being withdrawable to permit the loaded scoop to tip and so dump its load. The connection between the tractor hitch and the scoop frame in this patent is partly rigid but also partly by means of chains, which permit an undesirable amount of freedom of movement, and hence of wear, in the coupling, and of vibration in the scoop attachment itself. The pin-in-hole arrangement is quite primitive and subject to rapid wear, not only in its intended use, but whenever the back of the scoop moves slightly with respect to its mounting frame under the forces acting during use of the device, and its proper engagement must usually be assisted manually.